Undercom C.Frisk
Backstory C.Frisk stands for "Classic Frisk", meaning he is not the only Frisk to exist in this AU. Oh boy, where do I start? Well, Classic Frisk was just finishing off a Pacifist run when Error San froze the timeline, causing him to be able to continue his life with his new found friends. C.Frisk spent most of his life hanging around the new Monster Settlement, able to stay out of the Xcom - Advent war until the AUs started merging with the Original Timeline. C.Frisk enjoyed his new life on the surface, able to finally live in peace without C.Chara forcing him to murder all his friends. C.Frisk was used by C.Chara to help finish off C.Chara's ultimate plan to get his body back, C.Frisk took this rather well and just lived with having C.Chara alive. By the time Horrortale Sans/Papyrus/Aliza got merged into the OC, he was already starting to develop a stronger, deeper relationship with C.Asriel. Despite being "adoptive" brothers, they used this fact as their reasoning to develop a relationship, by not really being from the same family. C.Frisk is still getting used to having all these copies of himself roaming around, but rather enjoys the excitement that comes with it. Appearance C.Frisk is just like his Undertale counterpart, only being a littler older at 10 years. He has his legendary blue-purple striped shirt, and blue shorts. He can open his eyes all the way, but prefers to keep his classic "-_-" face. Personality C.Frisk is just a chill, go with the flow kinda guy. He got used to all the rapid changes of the AUs merging with the OC, and generally keeps the fighting to when the settlements are threatened. C.Frisk can get really sarcastic, and really lewd when the perfect opportunity arises. But he understands when it's time to stop, or just tone the lewd jokes down in the first place. Relationships * Classic Asriel - C.Frisk and C.Asriel are dating, meaning they love each other very much, they care very much for each other and will stop at nothing to protect there significant other. * Fell Frisk - F.Frisk is the first copy that C.Frisk meet of himself, they are friends, but C.Frisk still thinks it's rather confusing to have a older, female version of himself running around. * Other Fell/Horror/Regret monsters/humans - C.Frisk thinks as the other AU characters as friends, but still get's one helluva headache whenever he tries making seance of it all. * Classic Sans - Considering that Error froze the timelines at the end of a pacifist run, C.Sans and C.Frisk became good friends. * Error Sans - C.Frisk done not trust Error Sans one bit, even after hearing that Error as agreed to fight Nightmare Sans, he does not want Error Sans anywhere near the settlements. * Nightmare Sans - Although C.Frisk has never meet Nightmare Sans, one thing is clear: He's the bad guy". * Ink Sans - C.Frisk trusts Ink Sans, but is a little suspicious of him after letting Error Sans lose.